Project Summary Abstract The Virginia Department of Agriculture and Consumer Services (VDACS) is seeking funding from the U.S. Food and Drug Administration under PAR-17-141 to support the Department?s Office of Laboratory Services, Lynchburg Regional Animal Health Laboratory (RAHL)?s capability to rapidly detect, identify and enumerate pathogens in animals, animal feed, drugs and other substrates. The amount of funding requested is $ 218,500. The VDACS, Office of Laboratory Services, Lynchburg RAHL meets all requirements to be eligible for this funding. The Lynchburg RAHL is a participating laboratory in the Veterinary Laboratory Investigation and Response Network (Vet-LIRN). It has met the requirements for Vet-LIRN participation, successfully completing several proficiency tests for microbiological testing since becoming a member laboratory in 2015. The microbiological testing that falls under the Vet-LIRN mission is accredited to ISO 17025 standards by the American Association for Laboratory Accreditation (A2LA). The Lynchburg RAHL utilizes the USALims Laboratory Information Management System, which can integrate electronic reporting and data summaries into forms that can be utilized by the Vet-LIRN Program Office (PO), thereby providing rapid testing results during case investigations of potential animal, food or drug adulteration or contamination. Funding from this opportunity is being requested to widen, improve and develop testing capabilities within the Lynchburg RAHL that would make it better able to respond to both routine surveillance assignments with the Vet-LIRN, as well as to larger scale animal/food/drug emergencies requiring enhanced surge capacity. The Lynchburg RAHL would upgrade obsolete testing equipment and methods for microbiological identification of organisms, for detecting antimicrobial susceptibilities of organisms, for supporting testing of animal/feed/drug substrates, and for expanding the existing capabilities of testing. In addition, it would add the capability for enumeration of bacteria, yeasts and molds in animal/feed/drug substrates. This increased capability would also allow for participation in additional projects and/or method validation as determined by the Vet-LIRN PO. Other activities would include using funds to further efforts to adhere and maintain its A2LA accreditation status, as well as take advantage of training opportunities and Vet-LIRN meetings.